The Night Island (A Candle Cove Parody)
NotOrlando: 'Hey, does anyone remember The Night Island? It was a kid show that ran in the 80's. I was about 8 or 9 when it aired, I think. Anybody else remember? '''chekrulz: '''lol no 80s kid go bak to ur fredy kruger and feris buler shit >:D 'Admin Barbarica: 'Yeah, I remember. It aired on Channel...21? No, that was the one with the killer bear in it. Sorry, it was 16. '''NotOrlando: '''From what I can recall, it was about a little girl who fled from home to a dreamworld called Night Island. In Night Island/We live in-- sorry, can't get that bloody tune out of my head now that it was mentioned. But it goes downhill from there. 'Admin Barbarica: '''Did that one have any killer bears? '''NotOrlando: ''It didn't have any killer fucking bears!'' LaPaS: 'Oh yeah, night island. Did anyone remember Robbie? 'Admin Barbarica: '''Oh god, not ''that ''atrocity. He used to scare me when I watched it. I would've had nightmares, had those nightmares not been overshadowed by another nightmare. '''chekrulz: '''fuk u guys i wantd to tlk abot other sht not this <:( screw u im outa here ''chekrulz has left the forum.'' 'LaPaS: '''Okay then '''NotOrlando: '''If only Robbie had been the only thing to soil myself. That'd only happen if the Childkiller magically disappeared from the show before it started. '''LaPaS: '''Fuck, not Childkiller. With everything from his skin to his limbs made by killing children. 'Admin Barbarica: '''I can just imagine the TV executives; "OK, you have a guy who kills children and has their remains put onto him. That'll make ''great ''kid show material!" '''NotOrlando: '''Anyone remember that episode where everyone just screams and everything? I mean, it was pretty disturbing. '''LaPaS: '''Thank u for the nightmares. I appreciate that ''hunted has joined the forum.'' '''hunted: '''Guys, I don't know, but I feel like someone is going to take me away soon. A monster. Promise me you never look for The Crier, a mysterious urban legend, or you'll end up with the same fate as I and many others. '''NotOrlando: '''Not now, you fucker, we're discussing a disturbing kid show. Take your Crier shit and shove it up your ass. '''hunted: '''Well, thank you for the cohesherehelpmetgdbkm c '''hunted: ''You will all be next. Wake up to expect the Crier at your bed, looking over you before he kills you.'' Admin Barbarica: '''Oh, shut up. '''hunted: ''You guys NEVER like it when I try to warn you of me. <:'('' hunted has left the forum. LaPaS: 'Here's the weird thing: my mom came in and saw me watching it. "Oh, how good your imagination is with your Night Island! I mean, you can create all that static into a new experience!" ...She then sat down with me and watched the static. "It's very addictive, isn't it?" she asked. 'Admin Barbarica: '''Now, about the killer bears... '''NotOrlando: ''Shut up with those fucking killer bears!'' Category:Creepy Pasta Parody Category:Best Pasters Category:ChatRoom Pasta Category:Lost Episodes